User talk:Cool Bow
TALKPAGE HELLO PEOPLE DO NOT SAY ANYTHING BAD ON MY TALK PAGE!-- Cool Bow 02:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Your Screenshots Please do not upload the exact same images you have uploaded in the past, the images in question are the most recent character screenshots you uploaded. If you want to change the image for one of your characters, just upload it with the same file name and you will be asked whether or not you want to replace the existing image. Worry not, if you don't like it, you could always revert back to a previous image. image:anemos1.png Anemos 04:49, 23 January 2008 (UTC) sig Just to let you know, the Image:Glass Arrows.jpg image in your signature is not allowed as per GW:SIGN. All images in signatures must be at most 50 x 19 pixels in size, and must redirect to your userpage or talk page. If you want it to redirect, then you must upload a new version of it and redirect it --Gimmethegepgun 16:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Some1 plz fix userboxes.Cool Bow 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Mostly fixed... -- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::The red and white box never had anything in it anyway... So your userpage is all fixed.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:03, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thank you.Cool Bow 03:04, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Please see GW:SIGN#Images. The image used in your signature should be an image which is only used for your signature and should redirect to your user page. Please upload a new image (it can be the same as the image you are currently using, however resizing it prior to uploading would be greatly preferred). And have it redirect to your user page by adding #REDIRECT User:Cool Bow to the image page. Let me know if you need any help. Thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) TYVM68.3.17.26 22:40, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hope you guys like my userboxes! Cool Bow 04:02, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :A lot of them are misspelled or have faulty grammar. It's not important since it's your userpage, I just wanted to point it out. 04:06, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Ty for pointing that out! Cool Bow 20:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Your usepage Has images of your GW chars, very large ones, Could you perhaps... *Crop them (And hide the user interface using Ctrl + shift + H *Reduce file size, by saving them in less quality. As it takes me ages to load the page. Thanks RT | Talk 21:09, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :300Kb a char image. That's not THAT big. But yes, cropping mightn't be a bad idea ;)--- -- (s)talkpage 21:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry but im new to this can one of u guys do it for me?????-- Cool Bow 03:50, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Singature Your signature has to redirect to your user page or user talk page, thanks for you co operation RT | Talk 07:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) are you even younger than your brother — Nova — ( ) 16:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) no duh im younger than my brother look at his userpage ROFL looks like he has alot more time on his hands than i do-- Cool Bow 02:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)